I don't want a sister
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "Teresa Lisbon had never thought she would ever be a mother. Okay, in all honesty, she had thought about it, when she was younger. Reality just kicked her in the stomach really hard." Jisbon. Rated K plus, this is just fluff with a bit of hurt... but not as much as my previous story. One-shot.


**A/N: Okay, yeah, yesterday's fic was VERY Angsty, but this fic is VERY fluffy. So decide for yourself what you want to see more.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**I don't want a sister'**_

Teresa Lisbon had never thought she would ever be a mother.

Okay, in all honesty, she _had_ thought about it, when she was younger. Reality just kicked her in the stomach really hard, especially when she got into the police academy. She didn't have time for something as silly as boyfriends anymore, hence why she broke up with Greg.

Then, when she was a lot older and her brothers were well settled, her eldest cousin got pregnant. Lisbon knew the girl couldn't handle a baby, no matter how she succeeded at being responsible. Not even three months after she announced she was expecting, she arrived at her aunt's house, in tears, asking her if she could take care of her baby when it was born. Lisbon had never been able to say no, so she had agreed.

And then she had a baby. And the baby's mother had run off as soon as she had given birth.

Dustin Sebastian Lisbon was now four years old. He didn't know the people he lived with weren't his parents. He didn't know anything else. For him, they _were_ his parents. How was Lisbon supposed to explain it to such a young child anyway?

She felt tiny hands on her belly. She looked down. Dustin smiled at her.

"I still don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl, Dustin," she said softly. The boy pouted.

"I want a baby brother, Mommy."

She grabbed the edge of the counter and lowered herself to Dustin's eye-level.

"I know you do, Dustin. But a baby sister is just as much fun as a baby brother, I promise. You'll love her, I'm sure of it."

Dustin reached out and squeezed his hand between her leg and belly. She smiled and sat down on the floor, then chuckled when Dustin pushed her onto her back. He put his lips to her belly and whispered a few words which she couldn't quite hear, then put his ear to her belly. She smiled and ran a hand through the boy's brown hair.

It wasn't the first time Dustin was complaining that he wanted a baby sister. Lisbon honestly hoped her baby would be a boy because she wanted Dustin to be happy.

~...~

Dustin instantly jumped off his chair when Jane walked out of the room. Van Pelt smiled at Jane.

"I'm not interesting enough."

"Of course not," Jane replied. Van Pelt glared at him but Jane just smiled. "Thanks for watching him, Grace."

She nodded. Dustin had already grabbed Jane's hand and pulled the blonde man into his chosen direction.

Before Jane opened the door, Dustin looked up at him.

"Is it a boy?"

Jane didn't reply, just pushed open the door and let Dustin walk inside first.

Lisbon was lying on the bed, a bundle of cloths and blankets in her arms.

Dustin was suddenly shy and maybe even scared – he hesitated in the door opening.

Lisbon looked up. Her face softened even more when she saw the small boy. "Come, Dustin."

Jane lifted Dustin and put him on the bed next to Lisbon. Dustin was still shy and extended his head to look at the small baby in Lisbon's arms.

"Say hello to your baby sister," Lisbon whispered, not taking her eyes off Dustin. She was _not_ going to say that this girl was actually his cousin.

She was expecting him to pout and throw a tantrum because he didn't get what he wanted, but instead he looked at the baby with genuine interest.

His hand reached out and touched the baby's face.

"Can I hold her, Mommy?"

Lisbon smiled, more out of surprise than anything else. She nodded, and as Jane made the little man sit next to Lisbon, she carefully put the sleeping baby in his arms, making sure he wouldn't drop her.

The little girl stared at the person who was holding her now, then just smiled sweetly and closed her eyes again.

Dustin looked up at Lisbon and Jane, smiling from ear to ear.

"She smiled at me," the boy said, prouder than he'd ever been.

"And guess who will come up with her name," Jane started.

"You?" Dustin asked. Jane shook his head, and poked the little boy in his side.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Wasn't I clear enough the first time?"

Dustin shook his head, then looked at Lisbon. She nodded. Dustin's smile grew impossibly wider and he looked at the baby in his arms.

"Mackenzie," Dustin said. The girl opened her eyes and stared at him again. He put his free hand against hers, and she grabbed his index finger.

"Mackenzie it is, then," Lisbon said, smiling. She looked at Jane.

One day, Dustin would realize that he was the only one in their household who had hazel eyes, and he would put two and two together. But until that day, little Mackenzie was his baby sister – and judging by his smile, he loved her already.

* * *

**A/N: See? That wasn't that bad, was it? Anyway, let me know what you think!**


End file.
